Skywalker Defeated
by Ibney00
Summary: Inspired by a prompt: Inexplicably, In the raid on the Jedi temple, Darth Vader is defeated by the younglings in the council's room. Warning (Also kinda a spoiler?): There is death in this fic. Child death. I get it if you don't want to read. It's not gruesome as described, but it happens.


Many younglings flinched as the blast door swung open. A man in a dark cloak entered bringing with him a presence of dread and the stench of burnt flesh. He scanned the room, and not even needing the force, spotted the group of perspective jedi hiding behind the seats of their masters. A small human, No more than 5 years of age, stepped forward to be the first to greet him.

The boy was known to be rash and many times would trust more in instinct than the force. Hearing his teachers wails of pain and agony outside the council chamber's door, he had been filled with fear. Wishing only to return to his small bed deeper in the jedi temple. Shock and despair visible on his face, he pleaded to the figure in the robe.

"Master Skywalker, there's too many! What do we do?" The boy cried out to his teacher.

The hooded figure looked down to the small child and observed him. His frown never leaving his face. With a snap of his hand, he drew his blade. Lighting the room with a hue of blue light.

The boy stepped back slightly, his face in shock and fear. Was there an enemy nearby? Maybe the Sith had infiltrated the temple. Maybe they stood close and Master Skywalker stood with his weapon drawn ready to defend them.

"Master Skywalker, where is the enemy?"

No words were spoken. Nothing but a growl flew from his lips as he lunged forward and thrust his blade into the gut of the youngling. A shocked gasped escaped the mouth of his victim, and loud cries sprang from all sides of the room.

As Skywalker drew his lightsaber from the child, his limp body fell to the floor. Seared from the wound inflicted on him. Writhing in pain from the cylindrical burn hole through his stomach. The Skywalker stepped over the younglings body. Not uttering a word. His face frowning as it had been before. As if nothing of note had transpired.

Many of the younglings still had their training lightsabers. Used to practice seeing with the force rather than their eyes. Some drew these blades in defense. Self-preservation the only thought on their minds. Others cowered. Fear consuming their thoughts as they cried for help.

The brave ones were first to die. The first charging forward at her former master in defiance, only to have her attack blocked and her lightsaber thrown from her hand. In another second, the girl was cut down. Her body falling face forward onto the ground.

Skywalker lunged forward to a pair of Mon Calamari, twins who had both received the gift of the force, and ushered a strike down towards the first's head.

A block by his brother. Just in time to deflect the blow. Seizing the chance, the second twin thrust his blade forward, only to be met by a deflecting block by his Master, and a decisive blow to the head.

The first brother dropped his blade at the sight. Tears falling from his face, he fell to the group and crawled backward to the wall. The figure stood in front of him. His blade raised and ready to strike-

Only to turn 180 degrees to deflect the attack of another.

Suddenly, the man's expressed a look of shock. A Togruta, stood with her saber locked to his. Green mixing with blue, a light hue of yellow, the color of balance, formed in the crossroads of the two blades.

Within a moment, his face turned back to a frown. However, his lips trembled. Slowly his face turned to anger as he raised his lightsaber once more. Throwing blow after blow at the young togruta. As her defenses wavered, she drew another blade of a slightly lighter green. Fighting off the cloaked figure with all her might.

The blows came more swiftly and many times nearly found their target. Forcing herself away from him, they stood opposite to one another, their blades still drawn in ready stance. "You kill your masters, you kill your peers, and now you even kill the ones you taught!" The togruta spat at him. "What makes you better than the monsters who took away your mother?" She finished. Her voice filled with anger. "Is this how you wished to leave the order Anakin? Killing all those who you knew?" She cried, defending against his attacks.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead!" He cried. "He died the moment he lost the last thing dear to him. There is no bringing him back."

"Yet you stand here killing the children you helped to raise." She retorted. "All your life you wished for a family, yet you murder the only people who could count as one! Now you even want to destroy me. Was I not something you held dear?"

"Well, no matter. If Anakin Skywalker is dead," She choked on her words slightly, before taking a breath and looking forward. "Then I will avenge his death."

The Sith showed no more emotion. Only pain. With a swift motion, the Sith lunged forward, lightsaber in hand, and began to clash with the Togruta youngling. At first the Togruta stayed on the defensive. Nervous for the children behind her. However as the battle shifted, further and further away, she was able to use her more acrobatic abilities against her opponent. A block upward, followed by a swift movement to his side for a strike, only to be met with a block of his own by the Sith.

As the battle raged on, Togruta felt herself tire from the constant barrage of attacks. It seemed that the Sith was getting the better of her. Yet, looking upon those who she fought for, her resolved hardened. It would not end here. Not for the children, and not for her.

An anger began to build up inside of her. A hate for the man who brought all this pain upon her. Hate for the Jedi Order that had caused his pain. Hate for the troopers she served over who betrayed them so easily.

And a hate for herself. For not being there to stop any of it.

The Togruta began to throw a flurry of attacks at the Sith Lord. In a fit of anger, she overwhelmed him. He found himself on the defensive. Blocking over and over and over until…

The blue blade missed the strike from the green. And as the green blade struck the stomach of the fallen jedi, his blade turned red.

His life fading, coughing up blood, he looked into the tear-filled eyes of his former apprentice with a solemn joy.

"It's all over…" He said, pain writhing in his eyes. "You've done it Master Jedi. You've saved the Order."

With one final breath, he fell to the floor. Life returning to the force.

* * *

Yes that's why this is in the clone wars section. I have ideas on how to continue this, but I might just leave it here.

Tell me what you think in reviews! much apreciated.


End file.
